


Bump in the Night

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear of Death, Fluff, Language, References to Near Death Experience, fear of being alone, friends/family, sexual situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Sequel to A Reason to Keep Going. The demon returns for not only Janine’s soul but also the Ghostbusters’.
Relationships: Janine Melnitz/Egon Spengler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Voices

It’s been five months since Janine’s near death experience with a demon that wanted her soul in exchange to not harm the Ghostbusters. Since then, she dumped Kurt (the guy she had been seeing before that happened) and started dating Egon. He had admitted his feelings for her after everything that had happened. It also helped that Janine’s soul had spoken with Egon’s father’s and was given his approval of their relationship.

The guys were out on a late afternoon call. Janine was finishing up her work and had a book on the corner of her desk ready to read. It was almost time for her shift to end, but she liked to stay until the guys got back. Besides, Egon was taking her out to dinner. 

She got up and turned to get some filing done. “Finally! I can get some reading done!” she said out loud. However, when she turned around, her book was gone! “That’s odd; I know I left it right here,” she thought to herself. Janine looked around her desk and found the book lying on the floor. As she bent down to pick it up, she thought to herself, “hmm, must’ve knocked it off? But I didn’t hear anything?” She shook her head to clear her thoughts, then began reading where she had left off. 

An hour passed; the firehouse was quiet. Janine checked her watch. “The guys should be back soon,” she mumbled. 

Suddenly, she felt a cold chill against the back of her neck. “Janine,” a faint whisper said in her ear. 

She jumped up abruptly from her chair, turning around to look. “Who’s there?” Her eyes scanned the room carefully. No signs of anything or anybody, not even Slimer. 

Just then, the garage doors opened, Ecto-1 pulling in. Janine breathed a sigh of relief. The guys got out, looking slightly agitated. 

“How’d it go guys?” Janine asked hesitantly. 

“Not very well,” Egon replied as he walked up to her. “Are you alright? You seem …. nervous?” he asked, concerned, as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

“Oh, I’m fine. Just tired, I think.”

“Do we need to reschedule our date tonight?” 

“Hell no! I’m fine!” 

Egon smiled, giving her shoulders a light squeeze. “I’ll get a shower, then we’ll go.”

The others were getting out of their jumpsuits and putting up their gear.

“What happened? No traps are full!” Janine asked.

“That damn thing led us all over the place, just to vanish!” Peter replied, the irritation in his voice clearly heard.

“It was pretty strange,” Ray added. “They don’t usually just disappear like that. Not even a faint residual reading!”

“We’re gonna head back out there in the morning,” Winston said. “See if we can pick it back up.”

“Oh ok. Well, your schedule is clear right now. Guess that’s a good thing?” Janine said. 

“Yeah, go on and get outta here, Red,” Peter teased. “Spengs will be ready in a few minutes, and I’m not expecting him back until tomorrow.” He gave her his classic Cheshire grin.

Janine just gave him a sly smile back and gathered her purse and sneakers. Soon afterwards, Egon came downstairs, having showered and changed clothes. They went out to dinner, and as Peter predicted, he returned with Janine to her apartment for the night.

***********************  
The next morning, Egon and Janine were on their way back to the firehouse. He noticed her silence as he drove. “Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked worriedly.

“Huh?” Janine asked, her attention being drawn back to the present.

“You can go back home if you’re not up to working today?”

“Oh no, I’m fine! I just ….. didn’t sleep that good.”

“I noticed. Several times I heard you whimpering in your sleep. But, just as I was ready to wake you, you settled down.”

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to keep you up too.”

“It’s fine. I’m accustomed to working with minimal amounts of sleep. But you don’t normally sleep that restlessly. I’m worried.”

“Oh Egon, I’m ok. I just had a weird dream, that’s all.”

Realizing he wasn’t going to get any useful information from her, Egon stopped his questioning and attempted to make idle chit chat. But Janine seemed to slip back into her daydream so he finished the drive in silence. He made a mental note to pay attention to what she eats today; maybe also pay attention to her work load. He wanted to help her but didn’t know how.

The day progressed fairly slowly. The guys returned to the area they had answered a call at the day before. They were hoping to pick up a trail from the entity they had encountered. However, after two hours with no luck, they decided to go back to the firehouse. 

Meanwhile, Janine was in tears. She kept hearing a voice distinctively whispering her name. A couple of times, she thought she saw a glimpse of a shadowy figure. 

By the time the guys arrived, Janine was a nervous wreck. She was sitting at her desk, tears streaming down her face. She was breathing raggedly, almost to the point of hyperventilating. 

Within seconds, the guys were by her side, Egon leading the pack. He stood beside her chair, pulling her up and holding her in a tight embrace. 

“It’s ok, I’m here,” Egon said softly, rubbing her back gently. 

“What happened?” Peter asked. 

Janine calmed herself and pulled back to speak. “I … I kept hearing ….. someone call my name,” she explained, still breathing hard. “It happened yesterday too but just one time. Today, for the last forty-five minutes, I’ve been hearing it. And I thought I saw that shadow again!” She then broke down into heavy sobs again, almost hyperventilating again.

Egon finally got her to calm down. “Who did it sound like?”

She looked up at him, her eyes reflecting deep fear. “It … it sounded …. like …. like …. Kurt!”

“That guy that showed up at the hospital a few months ago?” Peter asked in disbelief. 

Janine simply nodded.

“Didn’t you dump him?” Ray asked bluntly. 

She nodded again. 

“And the shadow - the same one you saw in your car? The one that scared you so bad, you had that car accident?” Winston asked.

Janine nodded furiously, her body trembling. “Yes! And it’s come back! It’s come back for you guys! It wants to destroy you - ALL OF YOU!” She began sobbing hard again. 

Peter stepped forward. “Come on, honey. You’ve gotta calm down, ok?” he spoke gently. 

She slowed her breathing and tried to relax. Egon led her upstairs to get some water and rest. He too thought he got a glimpse of a shadowy figure in the garage area. But his main priority was making sure Janine was safe. 

Ray used his PKE meter to check the garage area, around Janine’s work area and the basement for signs of an entity, but he didn’t get any readings. 

Winston was doing the same thing on the other floors. Again, no signs of anything. 

Peter had joined Egon and Janine at the kitchen area. She was drinking a glass of water and trying to settle down. “Ok Janine, all you’ve heard is somebody calling your name?”

“Yes. But I saw that shadow again! Or I thought I did?”

“I believe I saw it too, downstairs just a few moments ago,” Egon admitted. Then, he turned to Janine. “What sort of dream did you have last night? Something was causing you to almost cry out in your sleep.”

Janine’s eyes still looked haunted. “I … it was the car accident again. Mostly the part where I spoke to the demon. Just …. reliving it all over again. But it felt … so real!”

“Don’t you worry, Red! We’re gonna get this thing! You won’t ever have to see it again!” Peter told her enthusiastically. 

She smiled warily, drinking more water. 

Ray and Winston came in. 

“Any luck?” Peter asked them.

“Afraid not,” Winston replied.

“Me neither,” Ray said. 

Janine looked at them, tense and nervous. “It’s coming for us!” She started crying again.

Egon embraced her again. “Shhhh, you’re going to stay here with us. We won’t leave you alone at any time. You’re going to be safe, don’t worry.”

She shook her head as she whimpered against his chest. “No! You don’t understand! It’s not gonna stop til it gets you guys!”

“And we’re not gonna stop til we bust it!” Peter replied. 

“You have our word, Janine,” Winston added. 

“That’s right! I’m gonna research this thing and figure out how to find it!” Ray promised. He then went to the lab to start his research.


	2. First Sighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine comes face to face with the demon - sort of.

The guys took Janine back to her apartment in Ecto-1 so she could get more clothes. She was obviously still shaken. While Egon accompanied her to her apartment, the others took PKE meters around the outside and inside the building, including Janine’s apartment. They still came up with no readings. 

As Janine was packing a small gym bag in her bedroom, Egon joined the others in the kitchen. “Did anyone find anything?”

“Afraid not, Big Guy,” Peter replied. 

“Same here,” Winston added. 

Just as Ray was about to admit he had gotten the same results, the arms on his PKE meter raised. At the exact same time, Janine screamed out loud, a blood curdling scream. 

They all ran to her bedroom, Egon first. They stopped in their tracks in the doorway. Before them stood Janine, frozen in fear. On the opposite side of the room stood a robed shadowy figure. It slowly stepped closer, removing the hood that covered its head. It was Kurt! 

“KURT! What the HELL?!” Janine screamed. 

Egon slowly stepped beside her, taking her hand in his. “It might be Kurt’s body but not his mind,” he whispered. “Look at the eyes.”

Then she noticed it - the eerie red glow in his eyes. “What do you want?” she asked, almost breathless. 

“It’s simple - I want your souls - all of them,” Kurt said, his voice raspy. 

“Release this man,” Egon demanded. “He has nothing to do with this.”

Kurt laughed evilly. “Ahhh, but he does! You will all relinquish your souls to me or the man dies!”

“NO!” Janine screamed. “He doesn’t have to be involved!”

“I will hold his soul captive until I have all of yours!”

“Yeah right!” Peter spoke up. “And why do you think we’d possibly agree to that?!”

“Because if you do not, the woman here will slowly lose her mind! I will see to that! I will haunt her dreams, her place of employment, her LIFE until she gives up!”

Janine dropped to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Egon knelt beside her, hugging his arms around her. 

“What sort of timeline do we have?” Ray asked Kurt. 

Peter spun around, glaring at him. “RAY! You’re not SERIOUSLY considering this, ARE YOU?!”

Ray stood his ground, facing Peter. “This kind of decision requires some thought. We’re not just gonna jump at the chance of giving up our souls!”

“Very well,” Kurt said, his voice clearly annoyed. “I will give you twelve hours from now. Until then, the woman will be mine!” He snapped his fingers, Janine instantly vanishing. 

Egon stood abruptly. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!”

Kurt smiled with a cold glint in his red eyes. “She is in limbo until I have all of your souls! That will ensure I get what I want!”

Before the guys could do or say anything, Kurt vanished into thin air! 

Peter grabbed Ray by the collar with both hands. “What the HELL are you THINKING?! We can’t make this deal! You know he’ll keep Janine and Kurt, with or without our souls!”

Winston and Egon stepped in, separating the two men. 

Ray readjusted his shirt and explained his theory. “I’m trying to buy us some time. I think this is the same entity we’ve been trying to track! He can vanish into thin air, which I think is why our meters can’t pick up the signal until it’s too late. The meter didn’t register anything until it appeared in Janine’s room.”

“So, what’s the plan?” Winston asked, hopeful that Ray had an idea. 

“I have an idea, but it’s very tricky; I can’t guarantee it’ll work. And everything is on the line so I need to be right about this.”

“Anything is better than nothing!” Winston said.

“Agreed,” Egon added.

Peter walked up to Ray again, a smile forming across his lips. “Hey, sorry Tex! I lost it for a minute. I should’ve known you had something up your sleeve?” He extended his hand to shake as a truce.

Ray grinned, taking Peter’s hand and giving it a firm shake. “No problem Pete! Now, let’s get back to the firehouse!”

******************************  
Janine awoke in a dimly lit area. She wasn’t sure if it was a cave or a tunnel. Wherever she was, it was cold and she felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness. She stood when she saw the shadowy figure approaching. As it got closer, she could see that it was Kurt, but his eyes were still red. 

“Kurt? What the HELL are you doing?!”

He laughed evilly. “Oh my dear, this feeble man is only a vessel that I am using in order to get what I want!”

“The guys will NEVER give in to you!”

Kurt walked up to Janine, using his fingertips to tilt her chin up to look at him. She tried to turn her head but an invisible force held her in place. Kurt leaned in, his face inches away from Janine’s. “Not even to save you?”

Her eyes filled with tears. “No, I hope not.”

He stepped back a little. “You would rather die than they give up their souls to me?”

“Yes,” she whispered. Then she pulled herself together and stared Kurt down with a fierce, determined glare. “Where are we? What is this place? And why do you want their souls?!”

“My, my, my! So demanding!” Kurt replied. “Do you not recognize this place since your last visit?”

She looked around slowly, then she realized where she was. “Limbo? The place where souls go before their bodies die?”

“Yes, and your time is coming swiftly, my dear.”


	3. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys face off against the demon.

Back at the firehouse, Ray headed straight for the lab, the others following close behind. 

“What’s on your mind, Ray?” Peter asked.

He was searching the lab furiously. “Iggy, what’d you do with the destabilizer rifle?”

“I dismantled it,” Egon replied sternly. “After almost becoming a ghost permanently, I thought it best.”

“Tell us your idea first, Ray,” Winston urged. 

Ray sat down at the work table and began writing down his theory. “Ok, we know from past experience that the destabilizer rifle works. The only reason Egon was changed into a ghost was because of the demon’s energy blast. Now, the destabilizer is supposed to change demon entities into ghosts, making them easier to trap.”

“I see! You wanna get this demon changed over?!” Peter said, nodding.

“Raymond, have you forgotten that this demon is currently possessing the body of a human,” Egon replied sternly. “Firing the destabilizer on a human may end up with the same results as myself that time.”

“I realize that,” Ray said. “But, if the demon thinks we’re turning our souls over to him, maybe he’ll release Kurt in time for us to fire?”

“And what if it doesn’t?” Winston asked.

“That’s the tricky part. And, I’m afraid we’re gonna have to keep Janine in the dark. We have no way of letting her know the plan so she’s just gonna have to think we’re really going through with it. Hopefully, she won’t do anything that’ll change that.”

They all looked at each other, deeply worried. 

“Then I’ll take care of her mental health when we get back,” Peter said. 

“So, how is this demon gonna release Kurt?” Winston asked.

“I believe the demon is simply using Kurt as bait, along with Janine. I intend on bargaining with it.”

Peter stepped up and placed his hand on Ray’s shoulder, smiling. “Why don’t you let me do the bargaining, Tex? We’ve played poker together; your poker face ain’t that great.”

“Sure thing!” Ray agreed, relieved. 

“Very well. I’ll begin reassembling the destabilizer,” Egon said. “I have all of the parts in the downstairs lab. I should have it ready in approximately,” he checked his watch, “eight hours, twenty-six minutes.”

“Great! Now, let’s go through all this again to make sure there’s no loopholes!” Winston suggested.

******************************  
Later at Janine’s apartment, the guys arrived with four hours to spare. They believed that, since Janine was abducted by the demon there, that’s where the demon would reappear within the twelve hour time frame. 

Egon was obviously distraught. Peter sat down on the couch next to him. “Look Big Guy, we’re all pretty nervous. But, do you think you can hold it together? For Janine?”

Egon took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He then looked at his friend. “Yes. Everything will go as planned, and we will trap this demon once and for all!”

“Then you and Red can live happily ever after,” Peter teased lightly. 

Egon smiled. “Thank you.”

“Hey, no problem! We’ve got this!”

Exactly twelve hours later, Ray’s PKE meter sounded, alerting them that the demon was back. They ran into the bedroom and saw Kurt and Janine standing there.

Kurt smiled. “ I have come for your souls!”

Peter stepped forward. “About that: we’ve got a deal for ya. You release Kurt and Janine; then you’ve got all four of us? Whaddya say?” He flashed his famous Venkman smile.

“NOOOOO!” Janine screamed. She was still being held in place by an invisible force; she was helpless. All she could do was watch the events unfold. Tears streamed over her cheeks, her breathing becoming ragged.

Peter gave her a stern look but didn’t say anything to tip his hand. 

Kurt’s eyes narrowed, trying to figure out if there was a downside to this. 

“You’d better decide! FIVE! FOUR! THREE!” Peter counted down, hoping to force the demon into a fast and rash decision. “TWO!”

“AGREED!” The demon yelled. He snapped his fingers and Janine reappeared on the far side of the room. She collapsed to the floor, struggling for breath. Kurt lost consciousness and fell to the floor. The shadowy figure stood before them, quickly solidifying in front of them. 

“HIT IT!” Peter yelled. 

Egon pulled out the destabilizer and fired it at the demon. He was able to hold it long enough to allow time for the demon to destabilize into a ghost. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” the demon screamed as it thrashed in an attempt to escape. But it was no use; the stream was now too strong for him to have any effect. 

Ray threw out the trap, then firing his thrower to keep the ghost contained. Winston and Peter joined in. Finally, they were able to lower the ghost into the trap. It snapped closed, the demon’s screams silenced. 

Janine looked over from the other side of the room, too stunned to speak. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she tried to figure out what had just happened.

Egon rushed to her, holding her tightly against his chest. “It’s alright, my love. Everything is fine. You’re safe.” 

She then broke down in uncontrollable sobs. Egon led her over to the bed and they sat down together. 

Winston and Ray gathered Kurt up off the floor. He was slowly regaining consciousness and was being led to the living room. 

Peter reached into his inside jumpsuit pocket and pulled out a covered syringe that contained a tranquilizer. He quietly walked over to the bed and gently injected it into Janine’s upper arm. She quickly calmed down and fell asleep in Egon’s arms. 

Meanwhile, Kurt had awakened and was drinking a glass of water Ray had given him. Peter joined the men.

“How’s Janine?” Winston asked, looking at Peter worriedly.

“She’s ok. I gave her a tranquilizer so she’s sleeping; Spengs is staying with her.” He looked at Kurt. “How are you doing?”

He smiled warily. “I’ll be ok. Just trying to figure out what happened?”

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Ray asked.

“It was two .. no, three … days ago. I was walking home from the bakery up the street from my apartment building. I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye in the alley beside the building. So, I walked down the alley to check it out. Next thing I know, I felt really cold. Then, I wake up here.”

“I’ve scanned him with the PKE meter; he’s good. Not even signs of any residuals!” Ray told Peter.

“I’m sorry this happened, man. Hope you don’t hold any grudges?” Winston said to Kurt.

“Nah man! It’s cool! I knew things with me and Janine weren’t working out. If things between her and the Ghostbuster in there are solid, I wish her all the best!” Then Kurt gave them a genuine smile. He sat down the empty glass on the coffee table. “Am i good to go now?”

“Yeah, you’re ok! But call us if anything else happens!” Ray advised.

“Will do! Thanks guys!” Kurt stood and started to leave. He stopped before going out the door and looked back at them over his shoulder. “Take care of Janine, ok?”

Peter winked. “She’s in good hands!” 

Peter returned to the bedroom. Egon was still sitting on the bed watching over Janine, who was still sleeping. He walked over to speak quietly to Egon. “Kurt’s ok and left. If you think things are good here, I think we’re gonna give you two some privacy? You know, head on back to the firehouse?”

Egon smiled as a slight blush crept across his cheeks. “Yes, I believe I am able to handle any issues if they should … arise.” He arched an eyebrow. 

Peter smiled. “Atta boy! I’m impressed! We won’t wait up,” he whispered. 

A couple of hours later, Janine awoke. She sat up in bed abruptly, the memories of everything that had happened flooding back. 

Egon, who had been sitting in the chair close by, jumped up and sat bedside her on the bed. He placed his arms around her, hugging her against him. “It’s ok. You’re safe, everyone is fine.”

She looked up at him, her eyes reflecting fear. “And .. and the demon?”

He smiled warmly. “In the containment unit as we speak.”

“And … what about ….,” she looked away, worried that he would get upset.

“Kurt is fine. He left and returned to his own apartment.”

Janine smiled as she looked back up at him. “Sorry. There’s nothing between me and him anymore; I just wanted to make sure he wasn’t hurt … or worse. I mean, I don’t want to start dating him again, but I don’t want anything really bad to happen either!”

“That’s fine, I understand.”

Her eyes started to tear up again as she thought about her experience. She shook her head from side to side, trying to clear her mind. “I can’t stop thinking about it,” she whispered. “I was so afraid …. if anything happened to you guys …. to YOU!” She began crying again.

Egon cupped her face in his hands and kissed her on the lips tenderly. Once she calmed down, he broke away and smiled. “Then we will just have to make sure you have better things to think about.” 

She smiled as she allowed him to lay her back on the bed. As Egon began unbuttoning his shirt, Janine sat back up. “Wait! The guys ….?”

“Are all back at the firehouse,” he replied, giving her the most seductive look he could muster as he removed his pants and boxers. 

He then laid Janine back down on the bed, unbuttoning her blouse. He made quick work of the bra as well, then moved down to her skirt and panties. He slid each one off gently, then began placing kisses across her stomach, slowly heading back up, stopping at her breasts. 

Janine closed her eyes and grabbed the bed sheets, balling her hands up in them as she lost herself in the sensations Egon’s mouth and tongue were creating. Her nipples are extremely sensitive, something Egon knew well. 

While his mouth was busy with her breasts, his right hand made its way down between her legs. It never ceases to amaze him how she can get so wet so fast. He stroked her clit a few times, eliciting loud moans of approval from Janine. He then slid in a finger and began moving it slowly in and out. Her breathing quickened, encouraging him to add a second finger. 

Finally, Janine could stand it no longer. She grabbed his shoulders, slightly leaned up and looked at him. Her eyes met his. “Egon …. please ….. please…,” she pleaded. 

“What do you want, my love?” he asked softly. 

“I need you …. please …. please……,”

Egon was so turned on by her moans and pleading. He wanted to push every negative memory of this demon experience out of her mind. The only way he knew how to do that was to give her a mind blowing sexual experience. “Please what, darling?”

She laid back down, pushing her head down onto the pillow, her grip on his shoulders intensifying. “FUCK ME!!!! PLEASE! MAKE LOVE TO ME TIL I PASS OUT! Oh GOD, I LOVE YOU!” Tears streamed down her face. 

Egon gently removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. He inched in slowly, allowing both of them to fully enjoy this moment. As he did, she exhaled slowly, her breathing leveling back out to normal. Her hands slid down to his sides, grasping his hips as she began to thrust. Janine’s eyes opened and looked at his, longingly. 

He smiled back at her, matching her rhythm quickly. Egon knew neither of them would last long so he increased the speed of his thrusts. After a few minutes, they both climaxed hard, leaving them both breathless. 

As he withdrew and laid next to her on the bed, she turned to face him. “Please stay with me,” she begged. “I don’t want to be alone.”

He wiped away a stray tear on her cheek and kissed her on the lips. Then he smiled. “You will never be alone,” he promised. “I want to be with you forever.”

Janine smiled brightly. “Me too. I love you so much! I want us to be together forever too!”

After another passionate kiss, Egon added, “As Peter said earlier …..happily ever after.” 

The couple then drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
